Effies Birthday Mahogany
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Its Effies Birthday and guess what her loving Haymitch got her. Hayffie Story :


"Haymitch, you know what tomorrow is? " I say innocently.

"I know sweetheart, Its your birthday. How could I forget, you remind me everyday." He says kissing me on the nose.

"Have you gotten my present?" I laugh.

"Actually yes. I have princess." Haymitch says.

"What is it?! Please tell me!" I beg. "Please!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine... I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back in two hours. See you then." I say before kissing him passionately.

_I just hope he's not lying and didn't get me anything at all._

I grab my purse and walk towards the door.

"Love ya Effs." Haymitch says.

"Love you too!" I walk out the door and into the town.

I walk into the town and it is thriving. Sense the rebellion, everyone is doing great. I still have stars from the torture the capitol gave me but I am doing better. Haymitch helps with the pain by comforting me when I wake up in the middle of the night with horrifying nightmares. I also help him with his nightmares. Haymitch is my savior, he saved me when the capitol hurt me. He literally picked me out my cell and kept me alive all the way to District 13. We got married a year ago, it is going great and I love him more than anything.

I walk into Peeta's bakery and find him making chocolate-chip cookies with Rue and Rory. Rory was named after Gales little brother and Rue was named after the little girl who help Katniss in the arena. Rue has long curly blond hair. Rory has brown hair with small curls like Peeta.

"Aunt Effie!" They shout and come over to hug me. "Wheres Grandpa Haymitch?"

"He's at home," I say. " He was tired and needed to sleep."

They nod and return to their father.

"Happy early birthday Effie." Peeta says to me good-heartedly.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"Cookie?" Peeta hands me a cookie.

"Thank you." I say, nibbling on the soft cookie. "So will you and Katniss be there tomorrow? You know my party."

"Of course, I have an amazing gift for you Effie." He says.

"Oh, okay. I cant wait." I say. "Well, Im going to go do some shopping."

Peeta nods and smiles. I wave goodbye and hug the kids and walk out the door.

I pick up a few things and head back to the house. I open the door and find everybody there, the house is decorated, sparkly streamers hanging everywhere.

"Suprise!" They yell, while jumping out from their hiding places.

"Aw!" Everyone is saying happy birthday to me and I try to say thank you to each one.

I try to find Haymitch but I can't, so instead I find Peeta and ask him where Haymitch is.

"I think he's in you two's bedroom." Peeta says and I nod.

I walk up the stairs and go to the bedroom. I find Haymitch in there with a giant table.

"What are you doing? The party is really fun."

"I was just thinking." He says, walking towards me and then holding my hands.

"Did you plan this?" I say smiling.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it." Haymitch says kissing me. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you." I smile.

"I got you something for your birthday." He says, pointing to the table, obviously mahogany.

"A table? I like it. But not really what I was expecting. But I love it!" I say leaning up against the table and kissing him.

He leans on me slightly, kissing me more passionately. He lays me on the table, kissing me still. I give a soft moan and let him unbutton my shirt. He takes it off of me and quickly unclasps my bra, getting used to taking it off of me. He undresses the rest of me, having a hard time with my skirt. I fumble with his belt and take off his pants, of course, no boxers or any underwear of anykind. He takes off his shirt and we begin. I scream and yell, but still try to stay quiet anought that the people down stairs won't hear us. After we finish we lay the table and take in what just happened, it was all so quick. I dont regret it one bit.

"I love this mahogany table Haymitch. I love it." I say, catching my breath.

"I do too sweetheart." He says before kissing me.


End file.
